Attack on Eren Jaeger
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: The three friends experience new changes in their routines. Especially now since Eren unknowingly kissed Mikasa. (The picture was made by me, ask for permission if you'd like to use it! Or credit me: XxLovelyAndDeviantxX )
1. Chapter 1

_**{Ack, I'm getting my head into too many fandoms... I've decided to make this complete, unless you readers tell me otherwise. I'll continue if people want me to. :) }**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Before you read~ <strong>The first two sections are just to recap. Besides that, the rest is my own fanfic idea. **)**

**-Young Eren, Armin, and Mikasa-**

It started off as a normal day, well, normal enough... The three usual gang were gathered around one another discussing last night's attack. A variant titan had snuck through Wall Maria and broke a home, taking the lives of ten more citizens. It was all rest assured thanks to Corporal Levi and his Survey Corps, defeating the terrorizer. The three friends were seated on a roof top watching from a safe distance, the skilled fighters work their 3D maneuver devices. Each day passed a new titan would keep coming and destroy part of the town.

"Mikasa! Hurry, Armin! Come on!", the brunette boy was sprinting up and over obstacles. The two other's were jogging behind their leader of the group. "This is it! I... Mikasa, Armin! Where are you?"

"Right behind you Eren!", Armin outstretched his arm for his best friend to help him on the boxes. Mikasa swung her legs up and over the box without assistance and stood behind the two boy's to watch for their safety.

"Mikasa! Look at them!", Eren's eyes were widen with an antsy, excited body. Her lips curled to a half smile as she watched the brunette bounce around, dragging Armin with him.

"I want to be just like them...", he whispered, watching the final blow on another Variant.

* * *

><p>"...MOM!", Eren stretched his little arm out as far as he could. The man continued to run with him on his shoulder and Mikasa right by his side. Eren's eyes welted up in tears staring up at his injured mother, taken ahold by a titan. "Mom!"<p>

"We have to get out of here!", the man shouted, trying to contain the wiggling, frantic boy. "I'm sorry!"

The boy's tears streamed down his cheeks. His mother punching with her fists at the giant hand, holding her too tightly. He blinked one last time as his mother was devoured by the being.

* * *

><p>"Jaeger! Step forward", the 104th Commander screech through his teeth. Keith Shadis narrowed his eyes on all the recruits. The named called, brought the brunette to obey the command, stepping forward with his chin up. The superior caught sight of the boy and grinned, "Explain to me why you're slaking today?" Eren stayed where his eyes looked, not moving a muscle.<p>

"Sir, I had to help someone out", the seventeen year old shouted back, clutching his hands behind the small of his back. The older man didn't budge from the vague excuse.

"Who would that 'someone' be?", he bent himself forward to be eye-level with the cadet. Eren shifted his pupils to the corner of his eyes, to glance over at Armin. He didn't want to rat out his friend...

"Hurry up and tell me!"

"I-It was Armin!", The older boy closed his eyelids, scrunching his nose. The Commander straightened his back to define his superiority. He swayed a boot in front of the other, making his way over to the shaking blonde. Eren tilted his face to the left to follow the leader's tactics, over to his best friend.

"Is this true?", Armin couldn't move from his frozen stance, only eyes chasing the man. "Well now, is it!"

"Y-Yes! Sir...", he bent his head down to avoid the piercing eyes. Commander Shadis nodded slightly, bringing himself back up to his confident stance. Armin, who was stiff, finally relaxed and peaked his eye open. When he opened both eyes, Keith slammed the bone in his fist right between the young cadet's eyes.

"S-St...", Eren's voice faded away from shock. He watched the older man beat the shit out of his friend. Shadis was holding him by the collar to study the bruises and wounds. He sneered and threw him on the ground, "Everyone, go eat at the dining halls. NOW!"

* * *

><p>Eren raced over to Armin, who was sitting alone on a bench seat playing with his food. He looked... Miserable...<p>

"Armin! Are you okay? I'm... I'm sorry for..."

"Sorry for what? You were just being honest... I'm slacking in this training... How will I ever pass!", tear drops fell from his bottom lashes. Eren stood stunned with his hand almost resting on the wounded's shoulder. "I don't think I'll stay I-"

"Shut up Armin! You're going to pass I know it!", Eren's fingers laced on the collar of the blonde's jacket. He was scarily serious, "You're not a quitter. You, Mikasa and I are going to fight. How could you neglect this? Everything is falling into place! Our mission is to kill titans. ALL titans. Stay strong, god dammit!"

The boy's eyes were wide and fully conscious. He had no idea how much this camp meant to him... After all, they were just a couple of rookies.

"Listen... We have to continue... I need to...", Eren wanted to say 'avenge my mother's death', but quickly tossed that aside. He was to wipe out every last titan for his own measures. He could never bring back his dead mother, it was time to acknowledge that.

"Jaeger! Arlert! Another titan at Wall Maria! Word is it's the Colossial Titan!", Marco peered his head around the corner of an archway. Jean overheard and gripped at his chest. He felt uneasy from nerves and adrenaline.

All the members of 104th expedition, raged with fury putting on multiple weapons and devices. "Go, go, go!", Commander Keith directed his men left and right, to the scene. Mikasa was pushed out of the way by a scared cadet, causing her to lose sight of Eren.

"Eren!...Eren!", she frantically took in her surroundings to find her friend. Without a trace of him, she got up and ran over towards the town.

* * *

><p>"Mikasa!", Eren was with Armin under the armada. "Mikasa!", the two chimed in-sync. The young woman heard her name with surreal hearing to find her teammates. She made it over to the armada and fell into the two boy's arms.<p>

"Oh thank god...", Armin sighed in her shoulder. Eren dropped his gaze towards the ground as an arm placed on her shoulder blades. "We have to get going... There's too many of them..." Mikasa nodded, feeling the unmoving Jeager staying silent.

"Eren?", she released her embrace from the two, to look at the distressed soldier. He moved his sight to the black haired woman, "I-"

"Mikasa. Come with me. You're needed in Marco's group", Jean was by a pole, leaning for comfort. "Unique Variants have tore three roofs off and about twenty-two civilian's died."

Mikasa shot him a quick glance, "I can't. I'm not strong enough!"

Jean rose a brow and frowned, "Stop playing that bullshit, we need our best fighter. Or else more families will die..." Mikasa felt the rippling of chills go through her skin. She faced Eren once more, trying to say her response.

"Go Mikasa, I need to get going too...", his voice quieter than usual. She felt torn wanting to stay and protect him, but knew this was for the best. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulder's, letting her knees fall to the floor.

"Promise to call for help..."

He gave a fake smile and a simple pat on her back, "Always."

* * *

><p>The group including Eren, Armin, and Jean, were on top of Church waiting for direct orders from Keith. Armin knelt on one knee, grasping his stomach needing to hurl. Eren kept a hand on the boy's back in complete understanding.<p>

"There's the flare! Let's go!", Jean shouted, already tugging on the eject button. His 3D gear taking off into the air with other's closely behind.

"Come on Armin... We have to follow!", Eren was slowing down from his light jog when he noticed his best friend was still not lifting off. "Armin?" He realized her was hyperventilating. "Hey Arm-" A Unique Variant sliced the side of his hand down the tiled roof, shooting the two boy's up in the air. They landed from a total height of ten feet, slamming their sore muscles on roofs.

Armin was still next to the Variant while Eren was two houses away. The blonde was unconscious. "I'm coming Armin!"

He ejected his metallic ropes on a chimney to glide him through the sky. Eren landed in a tucked roll, springing back up and flying in the air with his 3D maneuver.

"Hold on A-", a Unique Variant chomped down on the brunette's left leg, making him spin out of control against the tiles. Armin tilted his chin up and saw the jaws of the titan, cleanly bite off Eren's leg. "EREN!" He stood up carefully and stared forward. The titan who flung them in the first place, blocked Armin's view of his friend. Armin's stood as if his soul vanished from his body. The gray beard titan pinched the blonde's jacket and slowly placed him in his mouth. The boy being swallowed held out his hand screaming for help.

The one legged boy swooped down, stealing Armin up from the damp tongue, and threw him out the huge mouth. He watched freaked out his friend using his might to keep the jaw open for as long as possible.

"Eren!"

"I won't die... I won't give up!", the teeth of the titan smashed down, slicing off half of his arm. "Eren!"

Mikasa dramatically turned, listening to the echoes of 'Eren'. Her eyes opened, "No..."

* * *

><p>Armin managed to move himself away from the crime scene, backing away slowly. Mikasa swung from the ropes, hurrying over to Eren. 'He can't be... Eren. Eren!', her thoughts consumed her.<p>

Another titan touched the flinging ropes, knocking the worried woman to the hard ground. She rolled a block away from her crash landing and laid there in harm. It crept over to the meal it caught, not checking it's surroundings when a male titan charged over and onto it.

Mikasa forgot the pain as soon as she saw a titan fighting a titan? 'How's this possible...'

"Mikasa are you okay? I saw you fall...", Armin came down from a building and saw the battle. "What... What is that?..." Mikasa sat herself up staying silent. She too was conflicted by this.

"It's killing other titans... Look...". she pointed her index finger at the horizon. She lit up with an idea, "Armin, we need to follow it! If we can keep it fighting, majority of them will die!" Armin let the information sink in before he nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The male titan continued to drag other titans across the floor and buildings, breaking and biting at the necks. His own actions were coming to an end, as more and more titans saw the independent act of his doings. They came together in a pact and started eating at the limbs.<p>

Mikasa and Armin came just in time, landing on the Capital building. "...They're... rejecting him?", Armin folded his arms over his chest feeling uncomfortable. Mikasa held one of her friend's hands in hers, "Come on, we need to get them off." The two bolted forward on their devices and pulled out their forged swords. Each turn they took to swing at the nape of their necks, bringing most of them to the ground.

"Armin! Retreat back!", Mikasa's eyes were with paranoia, seeing her friend almost getting grabbed at. "Okay!", he called back, swinging upwards.

The last titan gave away at the male titan and left towards the screams, rattling through an echo. The male titan fell on it's front side and started steaming up. There inside the neck, a boy popped up detaching from the muscle. He had brown hair, a tan tunic, and...

Mikasa had no sign of emotion, lashing herself away from Armin and back onto the ground. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her on over to the unconscious young man. Her heart thumped and thumped. She kept arms out in front of her, knees scraping to a slide, wrapping arms around his back. All just to check his heart beat.

_There it was._

The once emotionless Mikasa, shedding tear after tear, repositioned her arms around his neck. She felt her heart sink, not because she was scared. She was relieved... Relieved that-

The boy twitched his eyelids, peeking them open. His confusion made him dizzy, staring out at the smoke from buildings. His ears awoke from a ringing to the sound of whimpering. He felt his cheek pressed to the familiar one of his friend. 'Mikasa...', his mind brought up her name.

He turned his head cautiously to the right, and removed his chest off of hers. She gasped in shock feeling movement and jerked herself away to face him. She parted her lips to speak and-

_He kissed her._

His lips pressing deeply into hers, fingers gripping behind her jacket. His mind racing, going blank, and he fell backwards blacking out.

**{There you guys go! Leave a review, Favorite this? IDK, up to you guys c: }**


	2. Chapter 2

{**A/N: **Sorry for a late update! :) I may change the **RATING** to rated M. Only if you readers want to read Eren X Mikasa and their growth as a couple. Let me know as a review or a PM! Rated M chapters wouldn't be until later on.}

* * *

><p>"Mikasa! Hurry, I see them behind us!", the blonde boy was shouting while tugging below Eren's shoulders.<p>

Mikasa was firmly holding the boy's legs, "In there!"

Both soldiers were hoisting the unconscious boy's body around fallen debris and dodging miscellaneous objects. Armin's toe hooked on a curved boulder, chucking himself forward. His friend's fingers latched onto his collared half jacket pulling him upright again.

_Thumping_ of giant stomps from the Titans could be heard less than thirty feet away, gaining on them rather quickly. Mikasa kicked her left foot up, propping her heel on top the handle. She pushed downward unlocking the front door, for the three of them to hide from majority of the beasts.

"H-He's burning up! We need water a-and towels...", Armin helped placing his friend on the uncomfortable mattress. His hands grasping at the boy's clammy ones. Mikasa nodded looking down at the brunette. _'He looks peaceful when he's not awake…'_

"Mikasa!", Armin snapped his friend out of her trance. She turned away to go through the stranger's abandon house finding a few washcloths. When she flicked the sinks handle, no water came out…

A Variant Titan kicked a hole in a nearby wall almost on top of the two. Armin clutched Eren's limp arm, with a washcloth in hand, and rolled them both away from the hole. Mikasa glided across the broken tile and gripped his feet, "Armin, come on."

The swiftly moved him behind a wall in another room, keeping absolute silence. If they made one sound, the Titan would destroy the building from the inside out. Mikasa was leaned against the wall with Eren between her legs, letting his head rest against her breasts. Armin glanced around the room and saw that a waterline pipe was broken, releasing a flood of water. The corners of his lips twitched into a smile of relief as he crawled over to the puddle.

His shaky fingers dipped the material to dampen the center, as he crawled back over to his friends. Armin made eye contact with the black haired girl to let her know they'll be okay. Her lips pressed into a thin line. It was hard to trust these days about the safety of their own lives. Armin positioned the cloth on the unconscious's forehead, having the water drip down his brows and nose.

The blonde himself sighed and slumped next to the pair. Without acknowledging his eyes closing, he drifted off into sleep, sliding down the wall and on top of Eren's thighs.

* * *

><p><em>"Oof! Jean!", Marco's voice boomed. He pushed the two-toned hair guy out of the way. "Go back and retreat the others!" Jean nodded in agreement and fled the scene.<em>

_"Don't forget to-", Marco got picked up by a Titan. It grinned parting it's lips, shinning it's teeth. Marco pounded the beast's hand, but still in no use. The titan opened it's hand, letting Marco roll onto his side. Before he could jump off the palm, it's teeth dug into his side ripping half of his body._

_Annie swung down and cut the nap of the creatures neck, letting it fall forward. She maneuvered down to the ground watching the Titan release it's steam until... She saw Marco's body perfectly split down the middle. Her nose wrinkled not knowing what happened. In respect she helped align his body up against the wall and proceeded her mission._

Armin woke up to the ruckus outside the room. He couldn't move or open his eyes yet due to the intensity of his tiredness. When he was able to shake off the sleepiness he sat himself up and looked at Mikasa, who was fast asleep holding Eren. He carefully tucked a knee under himself to stand up. He peered around the archway of the door to check the hole in the wall. _No Titans..._

He swung himself around to shake Mikasa awake, "M-Mikasa! They're gone!" She opened her eyelids to stare at the shouting blonde and down to see the messy dark hair. Still unconscious...

"Eren...", she whispered into his ear. She felt the inhale of his breath travel through his chest, figuring he was finally sleeping. "Lets go through the backdoor. They're still lurking nearby."

"I think they cleared this area of the town... How much gas do you have left?"

Mikasa rummaged around the body on top of hers and found the hunk of metal. She pressed the release button and slid the silver tube out of the containment. "About a third, what about you?"

"A little more than a third I'd say...", Armin exhaled. "Travel by foot until we really need to use our gear?"

Mikasa nodded while Armin fell to his heels to balance the push and pull of Eren's weight. Armin helped the boy's body onto her back and hooked his chest belt to his friend's, "There. It's not enough for him to rely on you, but enough for him to stay steadily until we lift off."

"Mhm", Mikasa felt his chin between her neck and shoulder, a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The three were by the pond taking a break, so far not having too use up the gas tank. Reaching the wall was even tougher by foot. Not to mention carrying a body too. When they looked up at the wall they could see a few men pacing around. It was time to debate a decision.<p>

"Mikasa... How are we going to...", Armin felt the tears at the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to think of death. "... Get up there?"

She kept the emotionless face to keep her comrade calm, "Don't call for them. We'll have to use our gear first."

"B-But we wont make it up there! I mean, I could make it since I'm not carrying extra weight! Mikasa you can't..."

Her hands found his shoulders as she bent her knees forward to reach eye level, "If we don't try, we'll never know. If it comes to the worst, call for help. We'll be at a higher level on the wall rather than screaming from the ground."

Her point lifted the fear off his chest as he felt the soothing of her voice comfort him. He needn't worry about the 'what if's' only the 'now'. He felt the overcoming of a mature boy grow inside him, "I'll follow behind. You two go first." Mikasa widen her stance as the gas tank spilled out a hiss, exploding her body upwards. Armin waited for the right moment before doing the same tactics.

The men walking above the wall looked down to see the maneuver devices being in use. "Men! It's Mikasa! A-And... Armin? Yes Armin!"

"Mikasa and Armin? They're already back from their mission?"

"Are they injured?"

"No but someone is on her back! Uhm, uh... I think it's Jaeger!"

"It is Jaeger, Sir!"

"Well don't just stand there! Lend them a hand and help them up here!"

Three men locked themselves in place and shot down their metallic cords, cutting them off when it got to a certain length. Mikasa shot the last use of hers into the wall and reeled herself up. Her fingers gripped the cord and slid down to the hook, having them pull her up. Armin reached about to the same spot she was and latched onto the third cord.

More men crowded around to help get them over the bordered wall. Each soldier tending to the three comrades who were previously below.

* * *

><p><em>"Eren" "Eren..." "Eren!"<em>

His eyes rolled around from behind his eyelids, not fully coming out of his sleep. Feeling was coming back to him as he felt someone's fingers rubbing his hand. The pair of eyes cracked open, lights peeking through. Adjusting to the lights that felt like the sun's rays...

Eren's eyes were almost all the way open, with the help of Mikasa's head blocking out the sunlight. He closed them once again to blink out of his previous encounter. He saw the grin of his two beloved friends, smiling way too much down at him. Mikasa was, _crying?_

"...What... Just", his voice was lower than a whisper at this point.

"You were unconscious... For a day and a half...", Mikasa pressed her head to his chest and rubbed a hand on his shoulder. Eren blushed seeing her do this sort of action._ Was Mikasa alright?_

"Oh Eren! We thought we lost you... You had a fever! Beyond normal temperature", Armin confessed now knowing his friend was doing fine. "We just-"

"Get away from the Titan! Now, or we will shoot all of you!"

Alarmed, they all cocked their heads over to the shouting man. It was Kitts Woerman.

* * *

><p><strong>(Let me know how you feel about this chapter c: I love answering you guys! )<strong>


End file.
